Pokémon:Nueva aventura
by KaiserLIB23
Summary: Alex Rider és un chico de 14 años que acaba de llegar a Villa Raíz en la región Hoenn proveniente de Kalos, allí conocera a Bruno, el hijo del Prof. Abedul, juntos iniciaran un viaje por Hoenn repletos de sueños, y en su viaje conoceran nuevos amigos, y rivales.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon:Nueva Aventura**

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo.**

_Alex Rider es un chico de 14 años de complexión intermedia ni flaco ni relleno, tiene el pelo de color negro, su piel es blanca y tiene los ojos marrones, tiene un carácter amable con los demás, aunque a veces cuando se emociona, se crece y puede volverse un poco arrogante, cuando se enfada pueden pasar dos cosas, que te diga de sopetón todo o que simplemente no te dirija la palabra, puede ser algo crio en esas ocasiones. Siempre viste una camisa blanca con un chaleco azul y unos pantalones azul marino más oscuro que el azul del chaleco que es más un azul celeste, normalmente no lleva gorra en la cabeza aunque siempre lleva una para protegerse del sol._

_Alex es un recién llegado a la región de Hoenn, su familia se mudo a Villa Raíz desde Kalos, por el trabajo de su padre en una famosa empresa tecnológica, su padre casi nunca estaba en casa, su madre ponía siempre la excusa de que es un hombre muy ocupado y así lo era realmente. Así que siempre estaban Alex y su madre solos._

_El sueño de Alex era el de convertirse en el mejor entrenador pokemon del mundo y que todo el mundo lo conociera. Nunca se había planteado realmente iniciar un viaje, pero él decidió que la región Hoenn era un lugar inmejorable para empezar su historia._

_Así que este día fue a visitar al Prof. Abedul que tenía su laboratorio allí mismo en Villa Raíz. Para obtener su primer pokemon._

-Hijo estoy orgullosa de ti, por fin vas a poder iniciar tu sueño- Decía la madre de Alex mientras le abrazaba.

-Gracias Mama, estoy muy emocionado.- Dijo Alex con la mirada iluminada de emoción.

-Y pensar que hace nada eras un niño, veo que te has echo grande- Dijo su madre con algo de lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Tranquila Mama, no debes preocuparte estaré bien- Dijo Alex para tranquilizar un poco a su madre.

-Lo se hijo, no te entretengo más el Prof. Abedul te esta esperando- Dijo la madre de Alex.

-Bien allá voy, adiós Mama- Dijo Alex mientras salía de su casa.

Hacía un día soleado en el pacífico pueblo de Villa Raíz, había un sol esplendoroso y no había en el cielo nada más que unas pocas nubes sin importancia.

Alex no tuvo que andar mucho bajo el sol para llegar hasta el laboratorio del Prof. Abedul, la distancia de este hasta su casa era muy poca como de unos 100 metros.

El joven se detuvo delante de la puerta.

-"Aquí comienza realmente mi viaje"- Pensó Alex.

Sin demorarse más Alex abrió la puerta del laboratorio, había bastante gente, aunque la mayoría eran ayudantes del Prof. Abedul. Habían bastantes cosas interesantes en el laboratorio, algunas las reconocía por su padre que también estuvo en laboratorios de los cuales le enseño fotografías.

Siguió andando hacía adentro del laboratorio hasta que vio a un hombre de pelo castaño, algo de barba y bata de científico hablando con un chico como de su misma edad.

-"Ese debe ser el Prof. Abedul"- Pensó Alex mientras caminaba hacía ellos.

Cuando se acerco a ellos el hombre se percato de su llegada y corto la conversación y miro a Alex con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tu debes de ser Alex Rider, ¿Me equivoco?- Dijo el Prof. Abedul.

-Si, usted es el Prof. Abedul, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Alex algo nervioso pero contento.

-Así es, antes que nada te presento a mi hijo Bruno- Dijo el Prof. Abedul refiriéndose al chico al lado suyo.

-Encantado, me llamo Alex, Alex Rider- Dijo Alex como modo de presentación.

-Igualmente, como te ha dicho mi padre me llamo Bruno, un placer- Dijo Bruno con una leve sonrisa.

-Y dime Alex estás aquí para elegir tu primer pokemon, ¿Verdad?- Dijo el Prof. Abedul.

-Si, si Profesor- Dijo Alex nervioso.

-Vaya igual que yo Alex- Dijo Bruno con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu también Bruno?- Dijo Alex sorprendido.

-Así es Bruno también quiere iniciar su viaje pokemon- Dijo el Prof. Abedul.

-Vaya eso es genial Bruno- Dijo Alex emocionado.

Bruno asintió con una sonrisa que reflejaba su felicidad.

-Bueno, llego la hora de elegir, ¿Quien va a ser el primero?- Dijo el Prof. Abedul mientras sacaba tres pokeballs.

-Yo mismo!- Dijo Alex.

-Bien tu Alex escogerás tu primero, si ha Bruno no le importa claro.- Dijo el Prof. Abedul.

-Para nada que escoja él- Dijo Bruno algo pasivo.

-Bien en estas tres pokeballs están...

**Torchic** de tipo fuego.

**Mudkip **de tipo agua.

**Treecko **de tipo planta.

Alex no sabía cual elegir de los tres, ya que todos le parecían geniales, estaba apunto de tomar la decisión más difícil pero a la vez sencilla de su vida.

Alex estuvo meditando unos segundos su elección hasta que tomo su decisión.

-Todos sois geniales la verdad, no va a ser facil- Dijo Alex mirando a los tres pokemon.

-Te elijo a ti...Torchic- Dijo Alex mientras el pequeño Torchic se le echaba encima feliz.

-Para Torchic para... que me haces cosquillas!- Dijo Alex mientras reía a carcajadas.

-Se ve que le gustas Alex- Dijo el Prof. Abedul sonriente.

-Si, vamos a ser muy amigos, ¿Verdad Torchic?- Dijo Alex.

-Torchic!- Dijo Torchic como gesto afirmativo.

-Bien ahora es tu turno Bruno, puedes elegir entre Mudkip y Treecko- Dijo el Prof. Abedul.

Bruno se detuvo al igual que Alex a meditar su decisión, hasta que por fin se decidió.

-Te elijo a ti...Mudkip- Dijo Bruno contento.

El pequeño Mudkip se le acerco a su nuevo entrenador y Bruno lo miro sonriente.

-Tu y yo también vamos a ser grandes amigos ¿Verdad?- Dijo Bruno a su pokemon.

-Mudkip- Dijo el Mudkip con gesto afirmativo.

-Bien ahora empieza vuestra aventura, salid hay y id a por todas!- Dijo el Prof. Abedul con el puño levantado de la emoción.

-Si! Venga Alex salgamos fuera y combatamos!- Dijo Bruno emocionado.

-Esta bien! Vamos!- Dijo Alex igual de emocionado.

Y ambos salieron a toda prisa a fuera y se dirigieron a un pequeño campo de batalla para celebrar así su primer combate como entrenadores pokemon. Los dos se pusieron a lados opuestos y se dispusieron a empezar.

-¿Estas listo Torchic?- Dijo Alex a su pokemon.

-Torchic – tor- Dijo Torchic poniéndose delante de Alex.

-Así me gusta Torchic!- Dijo Alex orgulloso.

-Dime Mudkip, ¿Estas listo?- Dijo Bruno a su pokemon.

-Mudkip- mud- Dijo Mudkip haciendo lo mismo que Torchic.

-Muy bien Mudkip vamos allá- Dijo Bruno.

-Vamos Mudkip empieza con placaje- Dijo Bruno mientras su Mudkip se disponía a usar placaje contra Torchic.

-Torchic usa arañazo- Dijo Alex mientras su Torchic hacía lo dicho.

Los dos pokemon realizaron el ataque al mismo tiempo y ambos quedaron dañados.

-¿Estás bien Torchic?- Dijo Alex.

-Torchic!- Dijo el Torchic que parecía bien.

-Venga podemos con ellos, Torchic usa arañazo de nuevo!- Dijo Alex.

-Mudkip esquiva y usa placaje! - Dijo Bruno.

Mudkip esquivo el ataque con éxito y seguidamente le asesto un golpe a Torchic sin que pudiera reaccionar haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Torchic aguanta!- Dijo Alex, mientras su Torchic se levantaba a duras penas.

-Bien Mudkip acabemos con esto usa placaje otra vez!- Dijo Bruno que ya podía saborear su primera victoria como entrenador.

Todo parecía que iba a terminar con la derrota de Alex, pero el no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-Torchic ve hacía Mudkip y salta lo más alto que puedas!- Dijo Alex.

-"¿Que pretende?- Pensó Bruno sorprendido.

El pequeño Tochic corrió hacía Mudkip y último instante salto a una buena altura sorprendiendo a Mudkip.

-Ahora usa arañazo!- Dijo Alex.

-¿Pero que...?- Dijo Bruno perplejo.

Torchic ejecuto el movimiento desde arriba sin dejar tiempo de reacción a Mudkip que recibió de lleno el golpe dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Bien Torchic lo hemos logrado!- Dijo Alex muy contento por la victoria mientras corría a abrazar a su pokemon.

Bruno encajo bien la derrota y fue con su Mudkip.

-Lo has echo bien Mudkip la próxima vez ganaremos- Dijo Bruno a su pokemon con una leve sonrisa mientras lo cogía.

-Ha sido un gran combate- Dijo Alex.

-Si, la verdad ha sido fantástico- Dijo Bruno.

-Oye Bruno, ¿Que te parecería viajar conmigo? Así podríamos entrenar juntos y hacernos más fuertes .- Dijo Alex dándole la mano a Bruno.

-Esta bien, viajaremos juntos.- Dijo Bruno estrechándole la mano.

-Pero que sepas que la próxima vez pienso ganarte, Alex- Dijo Bruno muy decidido.

-Eso abra que verlo- Dijo Alex.

-Ya lo veras ya Mudkip y yo os vamos a machacar- Dijo Bruno.

-Tendremos tiempo para revanchas, no te preocupes- Dijo Alex.

-¿Entonces quedamos en la entrada del pueblo a primera hora?- Dijo Bruno.

-Si! Ya estoy emocionado!- Dijo Alex con determinación.

-Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos Alex!- Dijo Bruno mientras se marchaba a paso ligero.

-Nos vemos mañana!- Dijo Alex que también se dirigió a su casa.

Ya era de noche y Alex se encontraba en su habitación acostado en su cama, le costaba dormir de la emoción por el día de mañana, solo de imaginar las aventuras que le esperaban allí fuera, las batallas, los pokemon y el sueño de ser el mejor entre los mejores.

-"Deberé esforzarme al máximo a partir de ahora"- Pensó Alex mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco hasta quedarse completamente dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:Ahora si comienza el viaje!**

_Aquí continua la historia de Alex Rider y su nuevo amigo, rival y compañero Bruno, después de que en el día anterior Alex obtuviera a Torchic su primer pokémon de mano del Prof. Abedul y más tarde ganara su primer combate contra su amigo Bruno, ahora toca realmente empezar el viaje. Mejor sera que me calle porque Alex esta apunto de despertar._

-Buf... me da palo levantarme pero hoy empieza el viaje- Dijo Alex mientras se levantaba e iba directo al cuarto de baño.

Después de lavarse la cara y vestirse para ir de viaje, Alex bajo las escaleras que lo llevaban a la planta principal de su casa donde estaba la cocina y el recibidor. Alex buscaba a su madre que estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-¿Mama que hay para desayunar?- Dijo Alex con hambre.

-En la mesa tienes el zumo y los cereales, date prisa que habías quedado con Bruno para dentro de media hora- Dijo la Madre de Alex.

-Vale, gracias Mama- Dijo Alex mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

-Dime Alex,¿Preparaste ayer tu mochila de viaje?- Dijo la Madre de Alex.

-Si Mama, esta todo listo- Dijo Alex.

Cuando Alex acabo su desayuno puso el vaso y el bol de los cereales en el fregadero, y fue a coger su mochila de viaje.

-Bien todo listo, Mama! Me voy!- Dijo Alex mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

-Vale hijo prométeme que estarás bien- Dijo la Madre de Alex.

-Descuida Mama estaré bien, adiós- Dijo Alex mientras se iba y cerraba la puerta.

Alex se dirigió a la entrada de Villa Raíz que era el lugar donde había quedado con Bruno, y allí estaba también llevaba una mochila de viaje, además de un par de aparatos que Alex no reconocía.

-Hola Alex! ¿Estas listo? Mi padre nos a regalado dos pokedex y algunas pokeballs!- Dijo Bruno mientras le entregaba la pokedex y 4 pokeballs a Alex.

-Vaya es genial! Bueno, ¿Donde vamos primero?- Dijo Alex.

-El gimnasio más cercano es el de Ciudad Petalia, así que deberíamos ir allí, pero hay un problema.

-¿Problema? ¿Que problema?- Dijo Alex confuso.

-Es el gimnasio de Norman, uno de los lideres más fuertes de Hoen así que no se yo si es buena idea empezar por hay.- Dijo Bruno.

-Tonterías para ser mejor hay que luchar contra los mejores así que vamos!- Dijo Alex emocionado.

-Tienes razón, vamos!- Dijo Bruno igual de emocionado.

Y ambos se fueron corriendo entrando en la ruta 101 que conectaba Villa Raíz con Pueblo Escaso.

**Ruta 101**

Alex y Bruno andaban por el camino conversando sobre sus sueños y aspiraciones, estaban realmente emocionados, ya que lo que estaban haciendo era ir en busca de sus sueños. La ruta 101 de normal nunca a resultado problemática para los viajantes ya que la mayoría de pokemons que habían era inofensivos y no solían atacar.

-Entonces, ¿Tu también piensas ganar la liga de Hoen?- Dijo Alex a Bruno.

-Si, así que no te resultara fácil ganarme- Dijo Bruno.

-Bueno, bueno primero tenemos que ganar los ocho medallas de gimnasio- Dijo Alex.

-Seguro que las ganaremos, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo Bruno.

-Claro dime- Dijo Alex.

-Tu en realidad eres de Kalos, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Bruno con cara de curiosidad.

-Si soy de Kalos, ¿Porque lo preguntas?- Dijo Alex estrañado.

-Por nada he oído que es una región muy bella- Dijo Bruno.

-Lo es y espero ir allí cuando termine todo aquí- Dijo Alex.

-Vaya eso es bueno, y dime, ¿Tienes amigos allí en Kalos?- Dijo Bruno.

-Si conocí a unas cuantas personas pero hace mucho que no se nada de ellos- Dijo Alex.

-¿Y alguna chica especial eh eh?- Dijo Bruno con un tono pícaro.

-¿!Que dices?! Claro que no!- Dijo Alex sonrojado.

-Relájate que era broma hombre- Dijo Bruno mientras reía por la cara roja de Alex.

-¿Y tu que Bruno?- Dijo Alex que quería devolverle la gracia.

-¿Yo que?- Dijo Bruno.

-¿Alguna chica te ha robado el corazón?- Dijo Alex con la intención de sacarle un sonrojo.

-Pues no la verdad- Respondió Bruno con la mayor seriedad posible.

-¿Seguro?- Dijo Alex insistiendo.

-Si seguro que no- Dijo Bruno sin inmutarse.

-"Míralo ni un sonrojo!"- Pensó Alex algo molesto por no poder devolver la cara sonrojada, pero acabo por zanjar el tema.

-Dime, ¿Queda mucho para llegar a Pueblo Escaso?- Dijo Alex, ya que Bruno era el que llevaba el mapa.

-Debería verse cuando subamos esa colina- Dijo Bruno mirando al frente.

-Bien así podremos descansar un poco- Dijo Alex.

Los dos amigos, llegaron rápidamente a Pueblo Escaso. Escaso era un pueblo un tanto simple por así decirlo, era un pueblo muy pequeño con pocos habitantes y por consiguiente pocas casas, había un centro pokemon y una tienda nada más.

-Vaya no me esperaba que este pueblo fuera tan minúsculo- Dijo Alex mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Si la verdad es que el nombre de "Escaso" es por algo- Dijo Bruno.

-¿Donde vamos ahora?- Dijo Alex pero antes de que Bruno respondiera fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina.

-¿He vosotros, sois entrenadores verdad?- Dijo una chica de aparentemente de la misma edad que Alex y Bruno, que iba acompañada por otra igual.

-Si, ¿Ocurre algo?- Dijo Alex mirando a la chica, que tenía el cabello castaño y liso y tenía los ojos verdes.

-Mi amiga y yo os retamos a un combate!- Dijo la castaña mientras la otra chica que era rubia de ojos azules, no decía nada.

-Yo acepto!- Dijo Alex decidido.

-Y yo también!- Dijo Bruno.

-Muy bien, pero os advierto de que vais a morder el polvo- Dijo la castaña.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Dijo Alex.

Los cuatro fueron a un lugar apartado y amplio para realizar el combate, a Alex le toco con la chica castaña y a Bruno con la rubia.

-Bien adelante Torchic!- Dijo Alex mientras lanzaba la pokeball y salía Torchic.

-Interesante, adelante Treecko!- Dijo la castaña mientras lanzaba la pokeball.

-Ja! Treecko es de tipo planta así que tengo ventaja!- Dijo Alex.

-Eso ya lo veremos!- Dijo la castaña molesta por el exceso de confianza de su rival.

Mientras en la otra banda.

-Adelante Mudkip!- Dijo Bruno mientras lanzaba la pokeball.

-Adelante Wurmple- Dijo la chica rubia mientras lanzaba su pokeball.

-Muy bien empecemos!- Dijo Bruno.

-S...si si- Dijo la chica rubia que parecía nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo Bruno al ver el nerviosismo en su rival.

-Si!- Respondió la chica que pareció concentrarse de nuevo.

Mientras con Alex...

-Adelante Torchic arañazo!- Dijo Alex mientras su Torchic cumplía la orden.

-Bien, vamos Treecko usa destructor!- Dijo la castaña.

Ambos pokemon chocaron sus ataques pero parece que el que salio peor parado fue Torchic.

-Vaya tu Treecko es fuerte!- Dijo Alex.

-Gracias pero aun hay más, Treecko destructor otra vez!- Dijo la castaña.

Treecko se dirigió hacía Torchic a gran velocidad y sin dar tiempo para reaccionar, la cola de Treecko impacto en Torchic haciéndolo caer al suelo muy dañado.

-No Torchic!- Dijo Alex al ver a su Torchic en el suelo pero aun en juego.

-Ja! Eso te pasa por ir de fácil al principio.- Dijo la castaña que creía que estaba sentenciado.

-Vamos Torchic no te rindas! Eres más fuerte saca toda tu fuerza!- Dijo Alex, y sorprendentemente el pequeño Torchic se levanto.

-Toorchic!- Dijo el Torchic mientras tira como bolitas ardientes que impactaron en Treecko dejándolo dañado.

-¿Pero que...?- Dijo la chica castaña asombrada.

-Bien Torchic has aprendido ascuas!- Dijo Alex muy feliz.

-Treecko ataca con destructor rápido!- Dijo la castaña.

-Torchic... ascuas!- Dijo Alex.

Torchic uso ascuas contra Treecko antes de que este llegara hasta él y dejo a este fuera de combate.

-No Treecko!- Dijo la castaña que fue a por su Treecko.

-Bien echo Treecko, vuelve...- Dijo la castaña mientras observaba como Alex felicitaba a su Torchic.

-"La verdad me ha sorprendido"- Pensó la castaña que miraba a Alex.

-Bien Torchic has echo un gran combate, vuelve- Dijo Alex.

-Ha sido un gran combate, se ve que has entrenado bien a Treecko- Dijo Alex.

-Gracias, la verdad me has dejado de piedra- Dijo la castaña.

-Ahora que lo pienso no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Alex Rider.- Dijo Alex dándole la mano.

-Yo soy Irene- Dijo Irene estrechándole la mano.

-Vamos a ver como han acabado ellos- Dijo Alex.

-Si!- Dijo Irene.

Para su sorpresa se encontraron a Bruno y a la chica rubia sentados hablando.

-¿Como habéis quedado?- Pregunto Irene.

-Pues...- Dijo Bruno.

Hace 20 minutos...

-Bien Mudkip usa placaje!- Dijo Bruno.

El mudkip salio disparado contra Wurmple. Mientras la chica rubia parecía no saber muy bien que hacer.

-Wurmple usa placaje tu también.- Dijo la rubia.

Los dos pokemon chocaron bruscamente pero claramente salio mejor Mudkip que parecía bien, en cambio Wurmple sufrió daño.

-"¿Que raro porque no ha usado disparo demora?"- Pensó Bruno que se dio cuenta de que la joven rubia no sabía mucho sobre su pokemon.

-¿Hay ahora que hago?- Dijo la rubia muy nerviosa.

-Tu Wurmple puede usar disparo demora, usalo!.-Dijo Bruno que quería ayudar a su rival.

-¿A si? Vale... Wurmple disparo demora!- Dijo la chica rubia.

-Mudkip esquiva y usa placaje!- Dijo Bruno.

Mudkip con su velocidad consiguió esquivar el ataque y ejecutar placaje, que impacto de lleno en Wurmple dejandolo fuera de combate.

-Wurmple!- Dijo la chica rubia que corrió hacía su Wurmple.

-Bien echo Mudkip, vuelve!- Dijo Bruno mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

-Lo siento Wurmple te he fallado, vuelve- Dijo la rubia cayéndole las lagrimas.

-No le has fallado- Dijo Bruno.

-¿Como?- Dijo la rubia mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Solo te falta fe en ti misma- Dijo Bruno.

-Yo no sirvo para combatir...- Dijo la rubia de un modo triste.

-Tonterías yo te ayudare!- Dijo Bruno.

-¿Por que ibas a hacer eso?- Dijo la rubia que miraba a Bruno fijamente.

-Por que no puedo consentir que nadie tire la toalla- Dijo Bruno mientras le daba la mano.

-Gracias, me llamo Kim.- Dijo Kim con una sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Yo soy Bruno- Dijo Bruno.

Ya en este instante...

-Vaya así que perdiste, bueno no pasa nada- Dijo Irene.

-¿Y vosotros como habéis quedado?- Dijo Bruno.

-He ganado yo, además Torchic aprendió ascuas- Dijo Alex orgulloso.

-Por esa pudiste ganarme- Dijo Irene.

-Perdona podría haberte ganado igual!- Dijo Alex molesto.

-¿A si?- Dijo Irene.

-Si!- Dijo Alex.

-¿A si?- Dijo Irene para irritar más a Alex.

-Si! Si!- Dijo Alex cansado de repetir.

-Bueno ya lo veremos, decidme, ¿Viajáis juntos?- Dijo Irene.

-Si, Alex y yo venimos de Villa Raíz- Dijo Bruno porque Alex estaba algo irritado.

-Irene podemos hablar un momento a solas- Dijo Kim, mientras ambas se alejaron un poco de los chicos, aunque volvieron enseguida.

-Escuchad Kim y yo queríamos preguntaros si podíamos viajar con vosotros- Dijo Irene.

-Por mi estupendo, ¿Y tu Alex?- Dijo Bruno.

-Si, así podre hacerle morder el polvo todo el día- Dijo Alex con una sonrisa burlona.

!¿A si?!- Dijo Irene ahora ella molesta.

-Si! Y no empieces otra vez!- Dijo Alex.

-Madre mía que viaje nos van a dar...- Dijo Bruno.

-Si seguro que si- Dijo Kim.

_Y así Alex y Bruno ahora junto con Irene y Kim emprenden de nuevo su viaje hacía Ciudad Petalia, donde les espera Norman el líder de gimnasio, ¿Que aventuras les esperan a la vuelta de la esquina?Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo..._

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Un Ralts muy travieso.**

_Alex y Bruno continúan su viaje hacía Ciudad Petalia ahora con la compañía de Irene y Kim. Se encontraban en la Ruta 102, que el camino que iba de Pueblo Escaso a Ciudad Petalia, en teoría es una ruta al igual que la 101, muy tranquila y no debería ser un gran problema para nuestros amigos cruzarla, en teoría claro..._

"Buf... no puedo más me rindo dejadme jacer aquí" _Decía Bruno mientras se tiraba al suelo victima del cansancio._

"¿Pero como puedes ser tan exagerado?" _Dijo Alex que miraba incrédulo a su amigo en el suelo._

"Menudo flojeras, a lo mejor tiene razón y sera mejor que le dejemos aquí" _Dijo Irene mientras andaba unos pasos hacía delante._

"Sera borde esta chica" _Pensó Bruno al oír las palabras de Irene._

"Irene no seas cruel! Sera mejor que descansemos un poco" _Dijo Kim mientras ayudaba a Bruno a levantarse._

"Al menos esta tiene mejor carácter" _Pensó Bruno mientras se levantaba ayudado por Kim._

"Esta bien, descansaremos un poco y luego seguiremos" _Dijo Alex que veía que era mejor descansar antes de seguir y repetir otra vez el desfallecimiento._

"Que remedió..." _Dijo con resignación Irene._

_Los cuatro amigos se fueron a una zona despejada cerca del camino y se dejaron hay sus cosas mientras se sentaban._

"Ay! Que hambre tengo" _Dijo Irene mientras se ponía la mano en el estomago que le rugía como el motor de un coche deportivo._

"Si queréis preparo algo para todos" _Dijo Kim mientras sacaba un pequeño hornillo de su mochila de viaje._

"¿Kim, tu sabes cocinar? ¿Desde cuando?" _Preguntó Irene muy sorprendida._

"Desde siempre, ya veréis" _Dijo Kim con una seguridad poco habitual._

"Bien! Estoy ansioso por probar tu comida, tengo mucha hambre!" _Dijo Bruno._

_Mientras Kim estaba concentrada en hacer una comida perfecta y exquisita, Alex, Irene y Bruno conversaban tranquilos sobre sus asuntos._

"¿Así que piensas ganar la liga, eh?" _Dijo Irene._

"Sí voy a logar ser el mejor entrenador del mundo" _Dijo Alex con la mirada iluminada._

"Eso sera si me consigues vencer" _Dijo Bruno._

"¿Ya bueno, ¿Y tu Irene, cual es tu sueño?" _Dijo Alex mirando a Irene._

"¿Has oído hablar de los concursos pokemon?" _Dijo Irene._

"La verdad es que en Kalos nunca oí hablar de eso" _Dijo Alex rascándose un poco la cabeza._

"Yo había oído hablar de ellos, deben ser alucinantes" _Dijo Bruno._

"Si, se trata de una competición en la que primero se debe ganar mediante la elegancia y la belleza de los pokemon" _Dijo Irene._

"Parece interesante, puede que me anime y participe haber" _Dijo Alex._

"Ja! Tu no tienes la clase y la elegancia para poder ganar" _Dijo con tono presumido Irene._

"¿Perdona? La que no tiene elegancia eres tu, niñata borde" _Dijo Alex enfadado._

"Oh, ¿Como te atreves? Yo soy una señorita, no un mozuelo como tu" _Dijo Irene enfadada._

_Alex y Irene comenzaron a desafiarse con la mirada, mientras Bruno intentaba poner paz antes de que la situación explotara._

"Vamos relajaos, no es para tanto" _Dijo Bruno intentando calmar los animos._

"CALLATE BRUNO!" _Gritaron los dos al unisono, dejando al pobre Bruno asustado._

"Menudo carácter tiene la señorita" _Dijo Alex._

"A palabras necias oídos sordos niñato" _Dijo Irene mientras le sacaba la lengua en modo de burla._

"¿A si? Pues muy bien!" _Dijo Alex mientras se giraba al lado contrario._

"Con que con esas vamos, ¿Eh?" _Dijo Irene mientras hacía lo mismo que Alex._

_En ese momento se escucho la voz de Kim llamándoles para la comida. Los tres se levantaron y fueron donde estaba ya todo preparado, Kim había preparado lo que parecía una sopa._

"Mmm esto huele que alimenta" _Dijo Bruno mientras se sentaba para comer._

"Espero que os guste"_ Dijo Kim mientras se dio cuenta del la tensión que había en el ambiente entre Alex y Irene._

"¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber?" _Dijo Kim mientras observaba a los dos polos opuestos._

"Nada que se han vuelto a pelear, por nada" _Dijo Bruno esperando a probar bocado._

"Parecen una pareja de enamorados" _Dijo Kim mientras se reía un poco._

"¿COMO?" _Gritaron los dos a la vez _"Ni en un millón de años!"_ Volvieron a decir los dos mientras se miraban un poco avergonzados._

"Bueno no importa a comer!" _Dijo Kim mientras esperaba a que probaran su comida._

_El primero en degustar la comida fue Bruno, al introducir la comida los ojos le comenzaron a brillar y su cara se puso algo roja._

"Madre mía, esto es de lo mejor que he probado de veras" _Dijo Bruno mientras comenzaba a comer como si no hubiera mañana._

"Me alegro de que te guste" _Dijo Kim con un leve sonrojo._

_Alex y Irene también quedaron encantados con la comida y todos se pusieron a comer hasta que no quedaba nada en el plato._

"Vaya Kim no sabía que tenía este talento" _Dijo Irene._

"Todo delicioso Kim, de 10!" _Dijo Alex. _

"Pues aún no habéis visto todo" _Dijo Kim mientras se fue a por una cesta que había junto a la mesa ._

_En la cesta no había ni más ni menos que unos pastelitos que parecían que habían sido echos por los mejores reposteros de Hoen._

"Por Arceus que bueno" _Decía Bruno mientras devoraba uno de los pasteles. Pero entonces algo extraño sucedió. La cesta con todos los pasteles empezó a flotar por el aire, dejando a todos sorprendidos._

"FANTASMAS!" _Grito Irene mientras se escondía debajo de la mesa._

"Mmm... parece un psíquico, debe haber un pokemon escondido cerca de aquí" _Dijo Bruno._

"Es impresionante, debo capturarlo!" _Dijo Alex mientras se levantaba y iba siguiendo la cesta flotante._

"Te acompaño, Kim quédate con Irene, hasta que se recupere del susto" _Dijo Bruno siguiendo a Alex adentrándose en el bosque._

_Alex y Bruno siguiendo de cerca la cesta hasta que vieron que aterrizaba junto a un pokemon que Alex nunca había visto._

"¿Que pokemon es?" _Dijo Alex._

"Creo que es un Ralts, es un pokemon tipo psíquico" _Dijo Bruno._

"Bien voy a por él" _Dijo Alex mientras se acercaba al ladrón de pasteles._

"He! ¿No sabes que robar esta mal?" _Dijo Alex mientras sujetaba su pokeball._

_El Ralts parecía ignorar a Alex y cogió uno de los pasteles y empezó a comer._

"He! Hazme caso!" _Dijo Alex, pero era inútil ya que el pokemon no le hacía caso._

"Muy bien, adelante Torchic" _Dijo Alex mientras lanzaba la pokeball sacando a Torchic._

"Torchic usa arañazo" _Dijo Alex mientras Torchic ejecutaba el ataque._

_Torchic no pudo dar a Ralts porque este uso psíquico y lo detuvo lanzandolo al suelo._

"Torchic prueba con ascuas!" _Dijo Alex._

_El ataque fue detenido una vez más por Ralts, su ataque psíquico era realmente fuerte._

"Debo probar algo nuevo, Torchic arañazo! _Dijo Alex._

_Entonces Torchic quedo detenido por el psíquico de Ralts._

"Ahora Torchic usa ascuas!" _Dijo Alex._

_El ataque de Torchic surtió efecto y Ralts quedo muy dañado._

"Ahora usa arañazo" _Dijo Alex que aprovecho el mal estado de Ralts._

_El ataque de Torchic dejo a Ralts fuera de combate prácticamente._

"Adelante pokeball! _Dijo Alex mientras lanzaba su pokeball._

_3,2,1 __**Caputado!...**_

"Bien lo conseguí! Tengo un Ralts" _Dijo Alex emocionado._

_Los dos volvieron donde estaban Irene y Kim, Irene aún estaba algo asustada pero almenos no estaba bajo la mesa._

"Tranquila Irene no hay fantasmas" _Dijo Alex con tono de burla._

"Ya... lose, es que me pillo desprevenida nada más" _Dijo Irene intentando parecer tranquila._

"Bueno al menos tengo a un nuevo amigo, Ralts" _Dijo Alex feliz._

_Se hizo de noche y los 4 decidieron dormir allí de acampada, mañana les esperaba otra caminata, aunque ya estaban muy cerca de Ciudad Petalia y del primer gran reto de Alex y Bruno._

_Continurara..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 de mi fic, la verdad soy un novato en este tipo de fics así que cualquier ayuda es de agradecer :D si quieren darme algun consejo dejenme un review y se lo agradecere mucho! También si ven algun error ortografico e.e Bueno aqui les dejo con la historia **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Llegada a Ciudad Petalia.<strong>

_Después de el pequeño incidente con el pequeño Ralts, nuestros cuatro amigos siguieron su camino hacía Ciudad Petalia, era un día precioso, con un sol radiante casi solo en el cielo azul, acompañado por unas pocas nubes que no amenazaban para nada el dominio del astro rey._

_Alex y Bruno ya estaban ansiosos por retar al famoso líder de gimnasio Norman, la verdad ambos sabían que no iba a ser fácil y más contra uno de los lideres más fuertes de la región Hoen, pero tenían toda la fe puesta en ellos y sus pokemon, habían entrenado mucho y se habían echo cada vez más fuertes ellos y sus pokemon, por ejemplo Torchic aprendió ascuas, el Mudkip de Bruno también aprendió pistola agua, además de la incorporación de Ralts que iba a ser de gran ayuda._

* * *

><p>"¿Estáis seguros de que podréis vencer a Norman?"<em> Dijo Irene para intentar devolver a Alex y Bruno de nuevo a la Tierra.<em>

"Por supuesto que sí!"_ Dijo Alex convencido de sus posibilidades._"Voy a lograr mi sueño sea como sea" _Siguió diciendo Alex mientras su miraba se iluminaba como era ya costumbre._

"Alex tiene razón por muy bueno que sea Norman no vamos a rendirnos" _Dijo Bruno apoyando las palabras de Alex. _"Aunque es cierto, que no debemos confiarnos" _Dijo a continuación._

"Solo espero que no hagáis el ridículo" _Dijo Irene dejando algo molestos a Alex y Bruno._

"No lo hagáis ni caso, seguro que lo conseguiréis" _Dijo Kim intentando evitar una nueva discusión entre Alex y Irene._

"Al menos una nos da apoyo, y no es borde" _Dijo Alex agradeciendo a Kim el apoyo y de paso darle un recadito a Irene._

"Perdona pero yo no soy borde, soy realista" _Dijo Irene que había captado la insinuación. Ciertamente la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos celestes no era casi nunca simpática, al contrarió que Kim que era gentil con todo el mundo._

_Los cuatro jóvenes siguieron andando tranquilamente hasta que de pronto se detuvieron por que les parecía haber escuchado el grito de un niño._

"Ayuda!" _Realmente era el grito de un niño lo que se escuchaba entre los arboles._

"Vamos alguien esta en peligro!" _Dijo Alex mientras seguía la voz que pedía ayuda, mientras los demás le seguían._

_Pronto vieron a un niño sentado apoyado en un árbol rodeado de Beedrills, que se disponían a atacarle._

"Adelante Torchic" _Dijo Alex mientras lanzaba la pokeball de Torchic al aire haciendo que el pokemon apareciera._

"Tu también Mudkip" _Dijo Bruno que hizo lo mismo que su amigo._

"Torchic usa Ascuas!" _Dijo Alex mientras señalaba con el dedo a los beedrills hostiles._

"Mudkip usa pistola agua" _Dijo Bruno ordenando el ataque._

_Los ataques ascua y pistola agua consiguieron espantar a los beedrill que se fueron volando._

_Todos fueron a ver como se encontraba el niño al que habían salvado de el ataque de los beedrill._

"¿Estas bien chico?" _Dijo Alex mientras que junto a Bruno ayudaban al niño a levantarse._

"Si estoy bien, gracias" _Dijo el niño, de cabello azul y gafas que vestía una camiseta verde y unos pantalones cortos de color grisáceo._

"Me llamo Max!" _Dijo el niño en modo de presentación._

"Yo me llamo Alex Rider" _Dijo Alex presentandose._

"Yo soy Bruno" _Dijo Bruno._

"Yo soy Irene y esta es mi amiga Kim" _Dijo Irene presentando a Kim también. _

_Max comenzó a observar con detenimiento a sus salvadores mientras se ajustaba sus lentes para ver mejor._

"¿Sois entrenadores pokemon?" _Dijo Max mientras les observaba fijamente a Alex y a Bruno._

"Así es" _Respondieron los dos a la vez _"_._

"Y habréis venido a retar al lider de gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia, ¿Me equivoco?" _Dijo el pequeño Max que era un niño que rondaría los 9 años._

"Si, ¿A que vienen tantas preguntas?" _Dijeron Alex y Bruno sorprendidos por el interés de Max._

"Porque como no tengáis al menos 4 medallas iros olvidando de la medalla, ¿Cuantas tenéis por cierto?" _Dijo Max que continuaba con las preguntas._

"Pues no tenemos ninguna hasta ahora la verdad" _Contesto esta vez Bruno._

"¿!NINGUNA?" _Exclamo Max impresionado por la respuesta de Bruno. _"No me estaréis diciendo que pensáis retar al líder Norman sin tener ninguna medalla" _Dijo Max aun impresionado._

"Y pensamos ganar" _Dijo ahora Alex dando un paso al frente mientras Bruno le contestaba con un gesto afirmativo._

"El chico tiene razón es demasiado fuerte" _Dijo Irene que se había mantenido hasta ahora callada._

"No importa no nos rendiremos hasta el final, ¿Verdad Bruno?" _Dijo Alex._

"Cierto cumpliremos nuestro sueño de ganar la liga pokemon" _Dijo Bruno._

"Sois muy osados no penséis que venceréis a mi padre tan..." _Se callo Max cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho._

"¿Como padre? ¿Eres el hijo de Norman?" _Pregunto Alex mientras todo el grupo miraba a Max con curiosidad._

"Así es por eso os digo que no le podréis vencer" _Dijo Max con un gesto serio._

"Genial!" _Dijo Alex con una sonrisa en el rostro _"¿Nos puedes llevar hasta el gimnasio?" _Dijo Alex._

_Max estaba sorprendido por las ganas que tenía Alex de enfrentarse a su padre después de haberle dicho de que era totalmente imposible de que pudiera derrotarlo, la verdad le recordaba a un viejo amigo suyo que no había visto en tiempo._

"De acuerdo, pero cuando os derrote no me vengáis llorando" _Dijo Max algo engreido._

_Así pues los cuatro amigos junto a Max llegaron a Ciudad Petalia, una de las ciudades más famosas de Hoen y del mundo, habían muchas tiendas de todo tipo por las calles de la ciudad, pero el grupo fue directo hacía el gimnasio de que se encontraba en la parte nordeste de la ciudad._

"Bueno aquí es" _Dijo Max mientras se detenía delante de la puerta del gimnasio._

"Por fin aquí, el gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia, ¿Estas listo Bruno? " _Dijo Alex mientras miraba a Bruno._

"Por supuesto que si!" _Dijo Bruno decidido. Pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar escucharon una voz femenina que no era ni la de Irene ni la de Kim._

"Oye Max no sabes que Papa no esta en el gimnasio!" _Dijo una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, que llevaba un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, además iba acompañada por un chico de cabello verde._

"Vaya es verdad, estaba acompañando ha mis nuevos amigos, porque querían retar a Papa, sin tener ninguna medalla aun" _Dijo Max._

_Entonces tanto la chica del pañuelo rojo como el peliverde observaron con detenimiento al grupo de amigos que allí estaba._

"Siento las molestias pero mi padre no esta aquí en este momento" _Dijo la castaña del pañuelo rojo._

"Además no podrían haber vencido a tu padre, Aura" _Dijo el chico del pelo verde._

"Otro con las mismas nosotros podemos ganar a cualquiera" _Dijo Alex molesto por el comentario del peliverde._

"Disculpad a Drew" _Dijo Aura refiriéndose a su acompañante de pelo verde _" Aunque realmente no creo que sin medallas podáis ganar a mi padre"._Siguió Aura._

"¿Porque no lo solucionáis con una batalla?" _Dijo Irene intentando dar una solución._

"Esta bien sera una batalla 2 contra 2" _Dijo Aura._

"Bien yo y Bruno contra ti y tu amigo engreído" _Dijo Alex._

_Los seis se fueron a un campo de batalla que había cerca de allí pues no podían combatir dentro del gimnasio así que Alex y Bruno se pusieron a un lado y Aura y Drew en el otro. No era lo que esperaban encontrar cuando llegaron a Ciudad Petalia pero era interesante combatir contra la hija del líder._

"Bien sacad a vuestros pokemon" _Dijo Aura mientras sostenía una pokeball._

"Sí! Adelante Torchic!" _Dijo Alex mientras lanzaba la pokeball al aire._

"Tu también Mudkip!" _Dijo Bruno haciendo lo mismo que su amigo._

_Los pokemon de nuestros dos amigos ya estaban sobre el terreno, mientras Aura y Drew se miraron con una sonrisa antes de lanzar sus pokeballs._

"Adelante Roselia!" _Dijo Drew mientras lanzaba la pokeball que llevaba en la mano. Entonces miro a Aura fijamente._

"¿Enserió piensas sacarle a él?" _Dijo Drew mirando sorprendido a Aura._

"Sí, quiero darles una lección de humildad" _Dijo Aura mientras miraba la pokeball que tenía en su mano derecha._

"Esa es mi Aura" _Dijo Drew haciendo que Aura se sonrojara levemente._

"Vamos Blaziken!" _Dijo Aura mientras lanzaba la pokeball._

_Alex y Bruno estaban muy sorprendidos por el alto nivel de pokemon que tenían enfrente de ellos, sabían que iba a ser una pelea difícil pero querían dar la talla y demostrar que tienen capacidad de derrotar a cualquiera. Fuera del campo de batalla estaban de espectadores, Irene, Kim y Max que observaban con detenimiento lo que sucedía._

"No tienen nada que hacer, esos dos son demasiado fuertes" _Dijo Irene mientras se ponía la mano en la frente._

"Mi hermana es muy fuerte, y una gran coordinadora" _Dijo Max. Al oír eso hizo que Irene se fijara en Aura más que nada._

"Yo tengo fe en ellos, seguro que lo pueden lograr" _Dijo Kim que era la única que animaba a los dos chicos._

_Mientras en el campo de batalla los entrenadores y pokemon de cada equipo se retaban con la mirada aunque Mudkip y Torchic parecían nerviosos por tener que enfrentarse a esos dos. Especialmente Torchic que tenía enfrente a su máxima evolución._

"Mudkip usa pistola agua sobre Blaziken" _Dijo Bruno que fue el que inició el combate._

"Torchic, ascuas sobre Roselia!" _Dijo Alex. _

"Blaziken esquiva y usa doble patada!" _Dijo Aura._

"Roselia esquiva y usa picotazo venenoso" _Dijo Drew mientras se levantaba el flequillo._

_El ágil Blaziken esquivó con facilidad el ataque de Mudkip y ejecuto el ataque doble patada dejando a Mudkip muy debilitado, a su vez Roselia también esquivó el ataque ascuas y acertó en su ataque dañando a Torchic._

"No Torchic!" _Dijo Alex que veía como Torchic se resentía del picotazo venenoso, pero lograba tenerse en pie._

"Vamos Mudkip levanta y usa pistola agua otra vez" _Dijo Bruno a su Mudkip que también había conseguido levantarse._

"Esto se acaba aquí! Blaziken esquiva y usa doble patada otra vez" _Dijo Aura._

_Blaziken consiguió esquivar el pistola agua y ejecutar su ataque que dio de lleno a Mudkip que quedo ahora sí fuera de combate. A su vez Torchic cayo al suelo a causa del envenenamiento._

"Esto se acabo, iros al centro pokemon" _Dijo Aura mientras devolvía a Blaziken a su pokeball._

"Así aprenderéis a ir menos sobrados" _Dijo Drew mientras miraba a sus rivales por encima del hombro._

_Al ver el descaro de Drew Irene se enfado mucho, en parte tenía razón con lo de que iban muy confiados, pero le molesto la forma de decirlo._

"Cuidado con lo que dices cabeza col!" _Dijo Irene muy enfadada mientras los demás la miraban perplejos._

"Vaya que insolente, mejor ve y ayuda a tus amigitos" _Dijo Drew sin mirarla siquiera._

"Eres un engreído!" _Dijo Irene aun enfadada y más con el gesto de indiferencia de Drew._

"Vamos calma, calma" _Dijo Kim intentando poner paz._

"Eso, Drew no te comportes así vamos" _Dijo Aura mientras se iba con Drew._

"Que chico más irritante" _Dijo Irene mientras se acercaba a ayudar a sus dos amigos._

"Tenemos que irnos Torchic esta muy mal" _Dijo Alex mientras cogía a Torchic en brazos al igual que Bruno con Mudkip._

_Así pues los cuatro se fueron hacía el centro pokemon a toda prisa, ya que Max se fue con su hermana Aura. A Alex le invadían los pensamientos._

"Tenían razón no soy tan fuerte, pero lo sere" _Pensó mientras seguía corriendo junto a sus amigos._

_¿Que ara Alex? ¿Se rendirá? ¿Querrá la revancha?..._

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y hasta aquí el cap4 espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dar su opinión, se despide Kaiser hasta pronto ;D<br>**


End file.
